Solace
by euphoenix
Summary: He loves her so much that he didn't care whether she return his feeling or not, he will tell her anyway. OneShot, during and after the finale, Makorra.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK otherwise you will see _this_ happened at the finale.

**Warning**: This is a **Makorra fic**, if you don't like it or just here for the sake of rubbing salt to our wounds, then please kindly go away. Any review bashing Makorra ship, and or mentioning how superior your ship is will be removed. I'm sorry but please don't ruin my solace.

* * *

><p>The way her face light up when he said that he <em>will<em> always got her back, was enough to make him blurted out the following words.

"I love you"

Her face fell.

He mentally smacked himself and ignored the sharp pang in his heart.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know. I mean that when I said those words long time ago."

She averted her gaze, "Mako, I-I d-"

He put his good hand on her shoulder and stopped her before she could continue, "It doesn't matter what you say Korra, because I always will"

She looked up to him, and he gave her his best I'm okay smile, then he walked to the bar.

The next day when he found out that she was gone, he could not help but think it was because of him. It was his words that drove her away. He mentally beat himself again, as he should know better. She got a lot in her plate without him complicating their relationship.

They tried, but it didn't work, maybe it's time for him to accept thing and move on. The thing is, he loves her, so much than he doesn't care whether she return his feeling or not.

3 years was long enough to find decent girl and move on, but he didn't. He dedicated his life to his work and after quite some time he thought that he was over her. But the moment he saw her again, he realized he had never stopped. 3 years without a single word from her and he still loves her, and before he could stop himself, he told her. If that wasn't an idiotic move, he doesn't know what is.

Still, he means it, with all his heart, that he would follow her anywhere.

* * *

><p>Months passed, he didn't hear anything from her. He returned to his detective duty, and was doing his job, investigating crime scene of an armed robbery when he heard her voice calling him. He turned his back to see Korra, standing there on the other side of the street.<p>

"Korra! What a surpsi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence for she ran flung herself at him and buried her face on the crook of his neck. He had to steady them both before they fell to a fruit stand nearby.

She finally looked up to him, blue eyes shines so bright and a big smile on her face, "I'm sorry I took so long."

His face softened and he was going to say something before Korra beat him to it, "I love you too."

She barely registered the look of joy and surprise in his eyes before she closed the distance between them.

She kissed him, right on the side of busy street, and in front of crime victim he was interviewing a few moments ago, and also not to forget his poor confused partner who secretly has feeling for him.

Mako might tell you otherwise, but the viewer nearby are willing to record official witness statement stating that they saw him wipe his tears (discreetly) afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, now I can finally get a decent sleep. The finale destroyed me so bad that all I've been feeling is hurt, - I feel genuinely sorry for my staffs whom I lashed out at work yesterday- Yes, Korra finale broke me to pieces that it took me 3 days and several series of angry retorts to a perfectly reasonable questions from my staffs to get me pass the initial hurt and wrote myself the ending I want.<strong>

**To my fellow Makorrian, I hope you guys find solace and closure in some way or the other. Don't let anyone discourage you, our ship _is_ still there, and we are stronger than ever. And to help you cope with the finale, remember this words from the wise Mozzie of White Collar,**

_**"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."**_


End file.
